Alien: My Story
by TeenAnon93
Summary: A true tale my tale. A story of a family falling to pieces, started by a fight between mother and father, shaking the peacful foundation on which we all relied. The story of my descent into Manic Depression. My personal hell. Fueled by loneliness and hate
1. Prologue: Into The Blue

Prologue:

Into The Blue

It drags me under again, that sinking in my chest. My mind races and my past begins to dig its way up again. Tears fall and my body racks with sobs. I'm sinking into the blue again.

Once, twice, three times a week. Sometimes even a day, I cry as it pulls me under. It wasn't always like this. But something triggered it, and then began my descent into hell. The feeling of abandonment and loneliness fueled it. Now it flips on like a light switch, with such ease. Over simple things.

Nowadays the pain is sevenfold. Warm smiles and reassuring words can't save me now. Only two are able to talk me down. My best friend. Kindred souls we are. We lean on each other. And my love, my savoir, my reason for living. We talk of mothers and fathers, and family pasts. Of fear so strong it prevents us from exposing who we really are to others. That is, except to each other.


	2. Chapter One: The Big Bang

Chapter One:

The Big Bang

"You need to stop sticking your fucking head in the goddamn sand! Be a fucking adult!" Shouts found their way into my bedroom once more. "I stick my head in the fucking sand!? How about you Jonathan!? How you seem to blame every fucking body for your problems! Even if it's your own fault!" They got louder, the blows going lower and lower. My mother's voice raised another octave. My father retorted with something about how she failed to raise my screw up of a brother the right way. I felt bad for Andrew. It wasn't his fault. If they had listened to the school counselor and medicated him for ADHD instead of acting like nothing was wrong, he wouldn't be "failing" so miserably.

I could hear his stereo through the paper thin walls. He could hear them too, but I knew he wished he couldn't. "I'm fucking tired of this shit Anne! I want a goddamn divorce! I can't take your bullshit anymore!" The tears came without warning. A divorce!? What I once thought was my perfect little family was slowly falling to pieces. What would happen to Andrew and me? Who would we choose? I honestly loved my mother to death, but I wasn't too confident that she could hold her own without someone to support her. My father would definitely be able to support the ones who chose him, but he wouldn't be able to give Andrew nor I the emotional attention we needed. It would be a bloody custody battle. And then there was the issue of the relationship between Andrew and me. What would happen? Would he resent me for who I chose? Would he hate me because my parents saw me as a perfect child? Would he blame me? Selfish thoughts, I know, but I couldn't hold the dam that held them back.

Andrew the backbone that kept me from breaking. When they fought he always seemed to lift my spirits somehow. But this fight was worse than ever, and had started because he brought home his report card.

*************************

"Hey Mom! Guess what!?" She smiled at me as I slammed the door. "Why hello to you too! Now what's this commotion about?" I slipped the enveloped from my pocket and held it out in front of me, beaming with pride. "I got honor roll! Four A's and two B's!" She took the card from me and gave me her million dollar smile. "I'm so proud of you!" That's when she noticed Andrew trying to sneak up the stairs unnoticed. "Andrew Joseph! Get back here!" "You're so busted!" He flipped me off and went to stand in front of mom. "And where's your report card young man?" I could see where this was going. "I didn't get one. High school gets theirs a little later than the middle school kids." Yeah, right. "Well, should I call the school to verify that then?" His face went beet red. "What, You don't believe me!? Every time I ever say something you never believe me!" Mom took on her full height and looked down at him. Mom's really scary when she gets mad. "Watch your tone of voice young man! Maybe the reason I don't believe a word you say is because you've lied to me so much in the past! Every time I turn my back on you someone comes to me and reveals that you lied to me!" He clenched his fists and let her continue. "Lying about how you're doing so well in school, when you really have a 14% in most of your classes! Oh, yes, I know. Your teachers e-mailed me AJ; there is no way you're getting out of this!" He sighed in defeat. He was found out. "I'm sorry Mom." Mom loosened up just a bit. "Sorry doesn't fix it AJ. You have to try to get a 14%. So I guess all those times you told me you did your homework, you really didn't?" I saw the tears building up in her eyes. "Please don't cry momma. I'll do better this time. I promise." She just shook her head. "You say that every time. But then another marking period passes and you bring home grades worse than last time!" A tear slipped through. "I'm tired of the disappointment AJ. I give up. Screw up all you want, it's your life. I've done the best I could, but apparently that's not enough." She collapsed on the couch, tears falling faster and faster. Andrew just stormed upstairs. "Come here baby girl." She held her arms out to me. "Promise me that you'll keep those grades. Can you do that for me?" I nodded my head. "You're going places, you know that? Doctor Nona, Tina Nona. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" The sound of a V8 came barreling up our street, dad was home. "Why don't you go do your homework upstairs while I break the news to your father, okay?"

*************************

A knock sounded on my door, cutting through the awkward silence. Dad stepped into my room, he knew I was awake. "Hey sport, did I wake you?" No response escaped my lips, for fear I'd lose control. He looked around at my bare walls and examined the floor, not looking in my eyes. Nervous, anxious; so unlike the father I grew up with. "Jeez, you need to clean your room kiddo." He avoided what was hanging in the air between us, the unasked questions with no answers. Tears sprang anew, he was being a coward again. He had changed once more. "Hey, hey. Don't cry, peanut." He stepped closer to hold my hand, to soothe me, but I pulled away. This wasn't my father, the man I'd once admired. I saw the hurt look flash across his face, but disappeared as quickly as it came. My words came out like a harsh whip. I wanted the truth. "Are you and Mother going to separate?" Anger flooded into my every poor. He had no clue how selfish he was being, tearing our family apart. "No, baby. We're just struggling under a lot of stress lately. Just a lovers quarrel is all." I avoided his gaze, knowing I'd see his lies hidden behind those green eyes. He was a liar, a blundering fool, and a shitty father. "Whatever. Can you just go now? I want to sleep." He nodded, not bothering to hide the pain in his face. His daughter hated him, and if he asked, I wouldn't deny it. "Close the door all the way, and shut out the lights on your way out please?" He paused at the door. "I'll see you in a couple of days kiddo. I've got some work to catch up on." Lies and more lies. Even at fourteen he didn't trust me enough with the truth.

I heard the front door slam, and his truck engine catch. He was leaving, just like every deadbeat dad was known to do. The coward.


End file.
